


Seeing You Again

by Logicalgoth



Series: Children of the Stars [2]
Category: JJ Abram's Star Trek, Star Trek: 2009
Genre: I don't know where this is coming from, Jim You are an idiot, M/M, Mpreg, Original chracter who is not so original - Freeform, Sarek being illogical, So many feels T_T, Spock! My love, Spock's Mama feels!, The feels!, and I have a vague idea where it might go, and an ass, but we still love you, character will be important if I ever get around to writing the sequel, kind of, my baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicalgoth/pseuds/Logicalgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Spock sees Jim and one time Jim sees Spock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing You Again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own nor will I ever own Star Trek:2009 or any other version and/or franchise pertaining to Star Trek. If I did, you can bet there would be a lot more Spirk action going on and it might be considered a porno. I have no regrets. Please note that the characters might be OOC, if so I apologize.Especially Sarek, but what the heck!
> 
> Also an important note: I have no clue the equivalent of earth years to Vulcan/New Vulcan years. So I am writing that Vulcans age more quickly, or grow faster, so they look like the kids look three and can speak/walk etc, but are only about a year or so.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Depending on how well this goes, I might start on the real sequel I had in mind for "So They Never Doubt". This is kind of a teaser/filler for those who have read "So They Never Doubt", please read that before reading this one, as I do not know if there are any references to which you might be confused on. (There shouldn't be, but just in case. Besides, I love reviews. *Hint Hint*)

I.

The first time Spock saw Jim again, was six months into his pregnancy, and five since his departure and resignation from the Enterprise. It was at a function in honor of those lost in the battle against Nero. Admirals, Captains, family, friends, and officers alike stood together in remembrance.

Although he was no longer a serving officer, he came as a sign of respect, to not only those of Starfleet who were lost, but also for those of Vulcan. The thought brought an ache to his heart he dared not dwell on; he did not need to carry a bigger weight around in his heart than he did at the moment. The struggle to continue going was difficult without Jim by his side, and his Vulcan half flickered at the thought that a mere human could have such an illogical impact on his psyche. Still, there were mornings he awoke, expecting Jim to be beside him, covers thrown off in response to the heat that permeated throughout his quarters. Times when he turned to comment on a particularly fascinating species of plant he passed, only to find he was either alone or in the company of one the few acquaintances he did not mind calling friend.

For a brief instance, he allowed himself the chance to study the man he once called his lover. He looked well, although there seemed to be an air of weariness even from this distance. The area between his shoulder blades was tense, and Spock wondered, for a split second, whether or not he had started to fall asleep over reports again. It was a common habit Jim had developed before their courtship, one which Spock took extensive care to break him out of. Nonetheless, it appeared that he was under a good deal of stress.

A small part of him, a piece so miniscule that even his human side was surprise at the thought, hoped that it had something to do with him. That losing Spock had somehow, in some way affected him, whether it be professionally, or personally. There was a smaller part, buried deeper than even the part that appeared before, hoped that it be on a personal level.

He quickly shook the thought away. Jim wouldn't miss him on any other level other than professional. He made it known the night he told him to have someone else father a child, then again the weeks following when he remained distant and finally when he had the audacity of flirting with that ambassador's aid in front of him. The fact that he did not bother to contact him or try to find him, after he left was a twist of the knife already embedded in the half-Vulcan's shattered heart.

Taking note of the person speaking, one of the professors at the academy, Spock quickly noted that Jim was set to speak next. Standing he made his way to the door. Spock turned back once, watching as Jim came to stand at the podium, before quickly slipping through to the outside world.

II.

The next time Spock sees Jim is not three months later, and he is almost due to give birth. This time it is in Jim's honor. He does not know why he has come. He is at the point that he realizes he owes no loyalty to this man whom he had considered a captain, a friend, a lover.

He doesn't think of the word he has in mind. It is something, that even today is important and nearly unheard of in the Vulcan culture, no matter how little of their kind is left. His father is here somewhere. That he knows. He also knows that, his father does not want to be here. He knows it is illogical. He also knows that his father knows it is illogical, but nonetheless, Sarek is holding a sort of grudge against the hero of Earth for not standing by him and their child, even though Spock has explained more than once that Jim does not in fact know that he is with a child. Well, with children.

A presence appears at his side, and out of the corner of his eyes he noted that it was Dr. McCoy.

"Does he know you're here?"

A pause.

"Not of which I am aware."

Another pause and a sigh.

"Why are you here Spock? We agreed that you wouldn't go near Jim, preferably ever again, but for now not until you give birth."

Spock did not answer for a moment

"…I am not sure why myself."

Nothing was said for minutes after that.

"He may not seem it, but he's a mess. "

Spock couldn't stop the bitter snark that came out.

"I am quite certain he is. Understandably so, he does not have a constant body to please and be pleased by."

McCoy breathed deeply. "I'm sure it wasn't like that. Spock you meant something to him, you were important."

His head swiveled to face the man he has begrudgingly come to call his friend.

"Yes. So important in fact, that he was willing to allow another to lay with me in order for me to have a child. I meant enough to him, for him to wait until an ambassador visits to flirt with another."

"Spock-"

"I am tired doctor. I believe that I shall take my leave."

It was not a lie, but it was, for once, a convenient consequence of the pregnancy. Fatigue has been settling upon him quickly and unexpectedly as of late.

"Spock."

"Goodnight doctor."

Spock walked away, but not before silently reassuring his father that all is fine, and turning momentarily to where he hears the laughter he had come to love echo among the soft music.

III.

The third time Spock sees Jim, he does not really see him, as much as hear him but it is the last time he sees him before things hit a climax. It is a few months after the births of the twins, and Spock is on his way back from a conference he attended with one of his colleagues whom he willing will call a friend.

They are at the station waiting for their transport to arrive. It was the first time Spock had been away from the children for longer than a few hours. He was normally alongside them for most of the days, as his duties as ambassador for the Sayians gave him much time to do as he pleased. One would think that it took him to various places for days on end; however, it was different with this culture. He knows in a few months that would change. Starfleet and the federation were looking to have them join, however Vegeta was still unconvinced of the benefits.

His companion sat next to him, quietly reading a medical journal. Spock sat reading a message from his father in reference to how the young ones were fairing. Spock had left them on New Vulcan on the way to the conference to allow the three to have some time to "bond" as humans called it. The full Vulcan had taken to his grandchildren in a way, the Half-ling had not expected. It was almost as if his mother had taken a hold of his father and turned him into someone more like her.

The thought brought a momentary twinge. He had long since come to terms with the fact that his mother would never meet her grandchildren; that they will never know the loving nature of the woman who raised him, the unconditional love that was with him even as he turned his back on his human heritage and on that cliff on Vulcan those final moments. He had accepted it and moved on. It would always bother him, and bring a slight pain to his heart but he could and would live with it.

He was almost done with the message and about to start with his reply, when a familiar voice sounded from behind him.

"When does our shuttle arrive?"

Spock didn't hear the response. The voice was close; too close for his peace of mind. He shut down the messenger, making sure to mark the message as unread. He stood, moving away from the voice. It was too crowded. His touch telepathy had been on a upward path ever since his offsprings' birth, the slightest brush of skin against him, even while he is fully covered, will send him sensations he rather not feel. Seeing no other option, he hid from view, standing next to a crowd of people standing in line to go aboard the waiting shuttle. He shifted, Vulcan pride flushing against him, at the idea that he was hiding, logic battling itself. It is illogical to be hiding from someone who will more likely than not, not see you.

The parental half of him, arguing back.

The possibility stands. If he sees me, there stands a chance he will find out about them.

He will not if you do not speak to him.

I will not risk it. They are all I have. They are my most cherished.

A side of him, he could not repress spoke up. And the struggle, between parental instinct and scorned lover, began once more.

Jim was you most cherished one, before you threw it away.

Threw it away! He rejected you!

Last time I checked, we were happily together before we left.

He told us to find another person to father us a child! He would allow another to touch us!

The point stands that up until we brought up children, there was harmony in our relationship.

He turned his back on Our Children! OUR CHILDREN!

He did not know!

He never gave us the chance to explain! To tell him! He turned his back on us when we needed him!

You could have waited until you began showing, then forced him to listen!

No. Absolutely not. Jim did not want kids. I was not going to force them on him. I was not going to allow him to stay out of some sense of duty. I would not tie him to us. Nor, would I force my children to be raised around a man they could not know as father;around a man who did not want them. My children will know love, will be loved, and love. They will not have to doubt the love of their parent like Jim did. Jim would not have wanted that, nor will I allow it.

"Spock?"

He startled, surprised to see his companion standing before him, expression of worry marring his features.

"I've been calling you for a few minutes. Are you okay?"

Was he okay? He did not know. They only thing he was sure of at the moment was that he needed to see his boys. He needed to be certain that they were safe and his, and no one, not even Jim, has tried to take them away, that they know they are loved.

"Yes. Yes I am fine, merely thinking. Has our shuttle arrived?"

"It just got here."

Nodding, he tucked his bag, safely at his side and together they made their way to the craft. This time Spock didn't look back, to where the voice resonated.

*I

The first time Jim saw Spock was a year and six months after he found the resignation letter on his desk and a goodbye note on his bed.

Spock was being honored for his assistance in altering the course of a Klingon ship that was set to destroy Starfleet Headquarters and Starfleet Academy.

Jim watched him, and for a moment the breath was knocked out of him. It had been a long time. Too long.

Spock walked upright, much like he did when he was walking alongside him on the Enterprise. His hair remained in its typical hair cut, his hands were placed behind his back, and his gaze forward.

Spock came to a stop beside a man, who, if not for the sheer size of him, would look human.

Jim's gut clenched as the man turned, face lit up with a smile, and leaned down to embraced Spock.

He watched as Spock made no move to break the embrace. It was of little relief that he did not return it.

The Starfleet Captain observed the interaction between the two, and his gut unclenched with the knowledge that Spock and this mystery man were not together and Spock was in no way interested in anything other than friendship, if even that. However the little envious side of him noted that the feeling was definitely not mutual and this man wanted something from Spock. Something that involved Vulcan kisses, and human kisses and other kisses of different species and the horizontal mambo and and and he needs to stop himself before he goes apeshit crazy and causes an intergalactic incident because for all he knows gargantua there could be the head or ambassador of some ultra important planet.

Bones came to stand beside him, more tense than usual and a glass of water in hand instead of his normal whiskey or bourbon.

"Spock's here."

Bones grunted but didn't respond. However, it didn't escape Jim that Bones was not only looking at Spock but also the general vicinity around him. Eye flickered back and forth as if looking for something.

"He looks good."

Again no response, merely a grunt and more eye flickering.

"...like he hasn't changed almost."

The same response as before.

"He does seem to have this glow though, I can't really explain it."

This time Bones' eyes flickered to him briefly before going back to what they were doing. He wasn't sure if the brief tightening of Bones' hand around the glass was his imagination or not, however, Jim knew what him talking about Spock did to his friend. He wasn't sure why, although he suspected that it may have to do with the same reason Scotty and Chekov took months following Spock's departure to interact with him on a personal level again.

"I was thinking of going to talk to him."

Jim's face snapped to face his Chief Medical Examiner following the resounding "No!" in response to his deceleration.

"Wha-"

"No Jim. No. Absolutely not. You have done enough already. They don't need you to walk into their lives and then walk right out. Spock can't afford that."

"Who exactly is 'they'?"

"What?"

"You said they Bones. They as in plural. Meaning more than one."

Bones sputtered, "No I didn't!"

"Yes. Yes you did. Bones who is 'they'?"

"Jim, you are hearing things. I didn't say they."

Jim's fraying temper finally snapped.

"Damn-it Bones! Who the fuck is they?"

The entire room was silent following the outburst, and all eyes were on them. It wasn't until McCoy winced at the pitter patter of tiny feet that the silence was broken. But before his best friend can say anything further, to small voices interrupted him.

"Papa!" "Father."

Jim turned just in time to catch two tiny bodies throw themselves at Spock, whom Jim noticed had paled. As if he were frozen and thawing, Jim could barely breathe as he slowly lowered his gaze to the small forms clutching at his former lover.

The were small. The size of a three year human, and they shared the distinct characteristics of pointed tips signifying them as Vulcan. However, that wasn't what made him choke. No what made him choke was that the child standing to Spock's left, looked exactly like the few pictures Spock had of himself as a child; and the one who almost made him stop breathing was the one gripping Spock's right leg looking at him curiously. Who had a mop of dirty blond hair, almost brown really, covering shockingly blue eyes. Blue eyes that matched his own. Blue eyes that are not Vulcan characteristics, as told to him by Spock who explained all full Vulcan children had Dark brown almost black hair, and brown eyes.

"Why does he look like me?"

The words were out of his mouth, before Jim had time to process what he was even saying.

"Ji-"

"Why does he look like me?"

This time Jim knew what he was asking. He didn't care that he interrupted Bones. He wanted answers.

"Answer me. Why does a Vulcan child, have blonde almost brown hair and blue eyes and look like me?"

The grip Spock had on the child to his right tightened and brought him closer still, the boy to the left inched closer and went as far as grabbing his father's hand.

"Jim-" Bones tried again.

"It is alright doctor."

"Spock..."

"I knew I would not be able to keep this quiet forever. They would inquire and want to meet."

Turning to Jim, Spock tightened his grip slightly more before continuing, "Jim, meet Xavior Zachariah Dmitri and George Samuel James..." he hesitated, "...your sons."

What little breath Jim had left was knocked out of him.

Sons.

He had sons.

Two to be exact.

He had sons with Spock. The love of his life Spock.

Spock who bore him a mini Spock, and a mini Jim.

Spock who not only had a small him, but also named him... named the boy after his father, brother and him.

Father... Oh god, he is a father!

Jim felt his eyes flutter and role to the back of his head, before fainting.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel/continuation is not started, however it is thought of. Let me know what you think!


End file.
